


Kiss Five

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp





	

**Author's Note:**

> (nyx x luna)

His skin was on fire, felt like embers in a pit – warm, blood rushing throughout his body, sensitive in almost all places. Her fingers were like dancers – each step and touch, precise yet graceful. Their kiss was like a story, written in flowered and heated words, waiting for its highly-awaited climax.

And Nyx felt it true, believed in it – in the way her hands skimmed beneath the shirt riding up, on the small of his back, gentle rubs and small circles, touched the spot _right there_ – enough that he broke the kiss to free a raspy gasp, crying out ‘Luna’.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Five of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Fifth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
